The Two Strangers
by snowqueen85
Summary: It's not everyday you see a stranger, telling you that there's other places that are beautiful than there. It's not everyday you see a stranger that voluntarily wants to teach you tennis. No, not everyday. Saying hi was just the beginning. ShiraishixOC or YagyuuxOC
1. Things happen

This is my first time uploading a story but it's an OC. I really hope it's alright. First time and all. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Kazuma Reiya sat on the bench, admiring the beauty of Osaka as she listened to the breeze that kept passing the hill. It was nice being alone once in a while. She could have done this from where she came from, but because of important business for her grandmother and her friends' eagerness to have a 2 weeks vacation, she might as well enjoy her time there. She thanked god silently though when she was able to escape from their shopping madness.

However, she growled inwardly when she felt a shadow looming over her. She opened her eyes slowly whilst sighing before hearing a man's worried voice, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Reiya looked up to see a man in his early 20's with a hair colour that doesn't seem natural at all; it wasn't brown, it wasn't grey. It was somewhere in between. "I'm fine thank you. I'm just admiring the beauty of this place. Isn't it just enchanting?" Reiya replied the guy finally. "Osaka is beautiful but there's another place here that's much more enchanting than this especially during sunset or sun down," the stranger said as he took a sit beside Reiya.

Meanwhile, she still had her eyes on him and then they fell on the bag he was carrying, "hmm? You play tennis I see." The young man turned to look at her before realizing how she knew. He laughed slightly, and patted the bag, "ah yea, I play tennis at a nearby tennis club for this one university. Do you play tennis?"

The woman replied him with laugh and a shake of her head, "not one bit. I watch people play tennis. I'm a manager for a tennis club at my university. I was forced into it actually. So it explains why I don't actually know how to play tennis. It is fun to watch you guys play tennis especially those in my team. They have some sort of…burning passion in their eyes when they play. I'm easily inspired by them." The guy gave a knowing nod as he looked back at the view, "I know what you mean. Watching my team mates play, especially when it's a tournament makes it hard not to be pulled into their enthusiasm."

There was silence for a short moment as they both enjoyed the scenery but Reiya gave out her hand, "Kazuma Reiya by the way."

The guy took the hand, "I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Reiya was about to ask something when her phone rang, "Good afternoon. This is the crazy hotline. How may I help you tame your craziness?"

"KAZUMA REIYA! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU PROMISED TO BE HERE BY 4PM!" Reiya had to put her phone at arm's length to avoid any hearing problem in the future. It was rare to piss off a usually soft spoken violinist and this was one of the rare moments.

"Gomen gomen! I got side track by Shiraishi-san and the beauty of this place. I'll be there in 5 minutes alright. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Ja!" she quickly hung up before Iori could say anything else, "Sorry I had to use your name. Iori won't forgive me if I actually told her I've been enjoying the scenery since an hour ago."

Shiraishi, who heard heard the whole conversation couldn't stop himself from chuckling, "it's no problem. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Reiya gave her sweet smile to him before she took off. Shiraishi watch her walk away, contemplating about something and when he finally thought about it thoroughly, he called out her name.

Reiya then turned around to see a slightly blushing Shiraishi, "anou…would like to learn how to play tennis tomorrow? At least you can go back to your tennis team and show them what you learn in Osaka, right?"

Reiya was quite surprise by the sudden invitation but nevertheless, she smiled, "As long as you don't try anything funny I don't see any problem why I shouldn't agree to it."

Shiraishi grinned widely, "I'll see you here tomorrow at 10 in the morning then, Kazuma-san."

"Reiya. Just call me Reiya," with a last bow, she left.

* * *

Shiraishi came quite early the next day. He looked at his watched. 15 minutes left.

"Shiraishi-kun?" she gave a chuckle, "and here I thought I'd impress you by coming earlier than you but I guess I was beaten. How long have you been here?"

Shiraishi smiled sheepishly, "9."

Reiya was definitely impressed, "I'm really sorry to make you wait! I'll treat you to lunch for making you come early."

He quickly shook his head and chuckled at the girl's apologetic attitude, "I was the one who decided to come early. It's alright." Reiya kept quiet for a second before giving a nod and her 1000 watt smile.

"Alright. You have the stance and the strokes,now I'm going to throw this ball at you, and all you have to do is just hit the ball inside the court," Shiraishi explained.

Reiya nodded and waited for the ball to come. Once it was in sight, she gave her racquet a good swing.

She gapped slightly and saw Shiraishi did the same. 'Oh crap, he's going to kill me.' She cleared her throat and gave out a shaky chuckle, "I'm really sorry. I hope no one got hurt by that ball."

Shiraishi seemed to snap out from his surprise too and laughed loudly, "no worries. By the time it drops from the sky, I think its momentum and force would have lessen…I hope. Anyways, how about we try this stance instead? It might help to reduce the power."

He posed for Reiya, who copied the move. Shiraishi 'hmm'-ed and went behind her. Reiya could feel her back pressing against his chest, his hands going around her body as they held her hand and racquet.

"I hope this isn't awkward," he whispered. Reiya shook her head but deep down, she was actually holding in her blush.

"no worries. I'm used to it," Reiya said, but for some reason she regretted it. It sounded so wrong. Shiraishi chuckled as he thought her how to swing.

A few minutes later, he heard a gasped and several snickering and the next thing he knew was a loud voice booming from in between the other guys, "SHIRAISHIIIIIII! How come you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" Shiraishi quickly let go of the girl. Both of their faces were now red as they were caught in an unlikely position.

"Kin-chan! She's…she's not my girlfriend! I just met her yesterday. I was just showing her how to play tennis," Shiraishi replied in defense. Reiya nodded quickly in agreement.

"Suuuureeee. Let's just go with that excuse for now, shall we? Yuu-channnnn, aren't they just adorable like ussss?"Hitoji the comedian of the group said with a huge grin, holding his partner by the arm.

Shiraishi gulped before gathering back his composure, "what are you all doing here? It's a day off today. No tennis practice."

"We know. But Kenya passed by and heard your voice and hers. So we just had to know what was going on," Chitose stood there with a smirk on his face as they caught their captain having a close contact with a girl.

Ishida Gin, the powerhouse of the group then spoke up as he took something out from his pocket, " Ah. I take it that this ball was actually hit by you then. It belongs to the club and you two are the only one here."

Reiya gasped slightly as she muttered quietly to Shiraishi, " oh shoot. It did hit someone. Of all people, it hit your large team member." Shiraishi laughed slightly and patted her back, "Nah. It's alright. It's better that it hit my team mates, ne?"

" Guess so," Reiya quickly faced the group and bowed at Gin, "I am really sorry! I really don't know my own strength. It's one of the reasons why I don't actually play tennis or badminton. Especially ping pong. I'm really sorry!"

Gin shook his head at the sudden apology he was given, "It's ok….erm.." "Kazuma Reiya." "I'm not mad Kazuma-han. It's alright." Reiya gave a short nod as she still felt guilty for the strength that she had used.

Shiraishi chuckled. Her personality was just very amusing. May be he should have brought a notebook and keep track of her apologetic moment. "So…since we've been interrupted, how about I show you around instead? I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" He grabbed her hand, picking up their stuff and quickly made a run for it with Reiya.

When Shiraishi was sure that they were out of sight, he let her go. Looking at each other, they fell onto the grass, laughing at their escape. It wasn't everyday that you meet a stranger, play tennis with them and actually running away from their team mates before laughing on the green grass at a nearby park.

When they finally able to calmed down slightly, Shiraishi took in some air, trying to recover from those that were gone from laughing, "gomen ne. My team mates are a bunch of busybodies." Reiya's own laughter was slowly dying down, "it's interesting actually. Are all tennis clubs this interesting?"

"I'm not sure what other tennis club you know, but our club, yeah very. Luckily you miss Hitoji's and Konjiki's weird homosexual comedy play. It's not really good for your eyes or mind," Shiraishi sat up, staring down at the raven-haired girl.

"I guess I am lucky to miss that," Reiya grinned as she got up from her position, "anou, you're the captain of that team, aren't you?" Shiraishi followed suit, brushing off his pants from the dirt and leaves, "how did you know?"

"You have the same aura as the other sport captains I've met. Different personalities but the same leadership aura," Reiya replied, "Let's get something to eat!" and as quickly as that, Reiya took hold of his arm, dragging him to an ice-cream shop.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you spent your days here hanging out with a guy instead of hanging out with us," Ryuu muttered frustratingly. He was just being his overly protective self. Reiya knew because he always was when it came to her or their other best friends.

Nevertheless, it made Reiya sighed. She had already gotten a long lecture from him during the second day she met the tennis player and after 2 weeks of meeting the guy, Ryuu still wasn't too happy. Iori smiled softly, knowing how the other felt. She placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, trying to calm hit hot headedness. "Rei was here because her grandmother asked her to check a few stuff, not to go shopping with us. She did go out with us to the beach and stuff. So stop your brotherly complex."

"So, does he know you're leaving today?" Minami asked, with a knowing grin.

Reiya gave a nod but it soon followed with a dreamy sigh, "Spending the day with him yesterday at another hill was amazing. The place had so many flowers!"

"Well too bad we're leaving already," Ryuu mumbled as he took out all the vegetables out of his sandwich.

"It's not like she's not coming back. Osaka's not THAT far away. She could always take a cheaper ride. There's a train or she could drive," Iori defended her best friend, as she argued with Ryuu. Her friend hasn't been in a relationship for ages and it's not really healthy for 21 years old. Knowing that there's a possible candidate out there, she was willing to argue with her boyfriend for the sake of her best friend's happiness.

She watched at her two best friends argued about her. Being the topic of discussion wasn't that fun especially if it was about her love life. Reiya heaved a sigh as she excused herself for the toilet. It was as she walked back to the café when she saw someone running through the doors of the airport. Her heart was pumping faster than the usual but as she looked closely, it wasn't the person she was hoping for.

She was suddenly jealous at how some girls were able to get a romantic ending like most romance movie had. Cursing her luck, she continued on walking and that was when she heard her name from behind. Without a moment too soon, she turned around and that was when her light grey eyes met with a deep dark hazelnut brown eyes. She didn't hide her surprise at all.

There he was, panting just slightly, with a package in his hand, "Shiraishi….-kun?"

"Reiya-chan, you can't leave Osaka without anything to remember me by," Shiraishi handed her the package with his two hands and as Reiya took the package, their fingers touched and Reiya couldn't help but to feel something.

'May be there was a reason why Ryuu didn't want me to meet this guy everyday,' she thought about the possibility of them meeting up again.

"Thank you Shiraishi-kun," Reiya muttered loud enough for him to hear, a smile already gracing her face. She saw his smile, that could easily weaken any girl's knees and melt their hearts. It was a face that she might not see again. 'How could I be so careless', she mulled as she scolded herself in her head.

She took something out from her bag, a purple handkerchief and she dabbed his forehead gently before giving it to him. She let out a very light laughter, "you're sweating. I wonder how far you ran." Shiraishi couldn't help but to laugh along with her, "quite far if I say so myself."

Reiya laughed again before she gave a bow, "it was nice meeting you Shiraishi-kun. Really it was. Until we meet again, please do take care."

He saw her bow, and he knew that his chance in meeting her again was slim even with modern technology. For the past few weeks, being around her actually made him feel free and remembered how fun it was to hang around a girl. He had his share of heart breaks, and after a while, you get tired of getting your heart shattered over and over tried to remember his last relationship from 2 years ago but it seemed his meeting with her made his memory fade to black. Now he thought about it, he felt like he had the old Seigaku's captain's personality. Priority was tennis and his studies from middle school to university. He was like that for 2 years.

'Baka Osamu for creating another tennis club for the old regulars,' when he thought about his past life. Snapping out from his own thoughts, Shiraishi nodded, 'now or never.' Gathering up all his confidence, he pulled her into a hug, surprising the girl but it didn't mean she didn't like it. She hugged him back and he whispered to her ear, "You too. Take care." He watched her walk away and prayed for more chances to meet her once more.

"You went to the toilet and you got yourself a present?" Ryuu speculate at his friend's life. Reiya just shrugged with a smile that has not yet left her features. She sat down, slowly unwrapping the present and giggled (causing several stares from her friends). Pulling out a green and gold jersey from the box, she touched the kanji that was stitched onto the clothing and she just couldn't help but to sigh happily. "You know, we should take a video of this. It's not every day we see our Reiya acting like a high school girl," Iori muttered to her friends.

* * *

Author's note: I was thinking of giving this story an extra chapter. However, with exams coming up, it might be updated quite late. So we'll see. :D


	2. It couldn't be

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Author's note: I think there's a few parts that i don't really have to put there, but i just placed it there just in case it might have some significance later on. Nothing much is going on in this chapter yet. :) Enjoy reading!

* * *

THUD!

A soft groan came from the sleeping form as the stacks of books slammed against the wooden table.

"Shhhh!" a librarian warned at the noise.

"If you're going to sleep, go back to your apartment, or go to the student's council room. Not the library," a black haired male said before taking his seat across the now awake form.

There she was, looking straight at him with a slight pout, her chin still resting on her crossed arms, "ne, Hiroshi, it's not my fault the tennis club dragged me to a birthday party with alcohol last night."

Yagyuu Hiroshi, the former tennis player of Rikkaidai, his eyebrow was perfectly raised as he sat there staring at his vice-president with an expression that was easily read as 'It's your fault.' "You could have refused. How hard is it to say no?"

Lips slightly twitching at the indirect accusation from the guy, "My dear Hiroshi, you forced me to be their manager. They have a game with some clubs from around here in two days. I had to make sure that they didn't do anything stupid like get into an accident or fight. Bringing their asses back to their homes and dorms at 2 in the morning was a drag."

"Rei…," the guy started again but was silenced by the woman, "and, I didn't drink last night. You know how weak I am against alcohol."

He pushed his glasses up as he remembered a memory of 3 years ago. Yagyuu shuddered at the thought of her temper, nearly matching Kirihara Akaya, and followed by a pool of vomit at his feet and it only took one small glass of a spiked fruit punch to make her like that. May be he shouldn't have forced her to be the boys' tennis club's manager. However, they were slightly more tamed than the usual. He wasn't in their tennis club but it still disappointed him at how, to put it bluntly, wild, they can be. They had passion and won several games but nevertheless, he was quite embarrassed to show his previous teammates his own university's tennis club.

He sighed, "Don't get into any trouble. I don't want to get in trouble for choosing the wrong vice-president."

Reiya sat up on her seat, fixing her hair before braiding it, "You've known me for quite some time. I've never gotten into trouble." Yagyuu beg to differ as he gave her a raised eyebrow once more. She stuck out her tongue childishly, "Ok may be once or twice but that's because they were looking for trouble first. Anyways, you better stop pulling me into clubs and all when you're short handed on people. My schedule's packed as it is. I'm not your only friend you know."

"Alright but I need just one more favour. There's going to be a group of representatives from different universities visiting ours. Do you think you ca-," "No," Reiya gave him a smirk, "You're right. It's not that hard to say no."

Yagyuu sighed, "You sure you don't want to?" The girl stood up, giving him a confident nod, "100% sure. I'll see you later in psychology."

"You're going to regret it," Yagyuu added, only to receive a wave from her.

"SHHHHH!"

He let out a quiet chuckle, "You're definitely going to regret it."

* * *

"Stop pestering me, Hiroshi. You're slowly getting on my nerves," Reiya growled as they walked out of class. The guy has been asking her since he entered the class and has been poking the question at her over and over again.

"Fine. If you insist in not helping me, I'm fine with that. I'll just ask our dear secretary Arigaka Kairi to help instead. She's going to bore those students and me to death though," Yagyuu gave up. Once the girl set her mind, it was hard to change it. She was stubborn and firm on her decisions. Most of the time, at least.

Reiya couldn't help but to laugh lightly at his last sentence. Kairi was smart and sweet but she wasn't the type to mingle around with society. She was reserved and only had a number of friends that she trusted; Yagyuu, not being one of them. For some reason, the Gentleman always ended up being on her bad side. "More like glare you to death. Well, glad to hear that there is someone who'll be free to help. I'll just drop by once in a while to see if you guys are dying," she smirked.

"Say Reiya, I was wondering something," Yagyuu started, "are you still contacting that guy you met in Osaka 5 months ago?" He hasn't seen her worn the green and gold jersey for quite some time. It made him wonder if something happened between those two. Then again, long distance relationship could be quite a handful to maintain. He shook his head subconsciously, forgotten her words from months ago, _"how could I be in a relationship with a guy that I've only seen for 2 weeks? I don't believe in love at first sight, not anymore at least. We are just acquaintances. "_

The girl narrowed her gray eyes at the guy in suspicion, "May be, may be not. What's it to you?"

He lifted his shoulder in a shrug and smirked, "I'm just asking. Is it illegal to ask?"

Before Reiya could pry anything from the president, he had fastened his pace, leaving her in the middle of the hall way, slightly annoyed. In a matter of seconds, however, the annoyance was pushed to the side and was replaced by a very small smile. To be honest, she hadn't been in contact with him for about 3 weeks. Both their busy schedule were stopping them from doing so. Reiya had anticipated the outcome of their meeting. She wasn't expecting much out of it. Nevertheless, somewhere deep down, she still had a little hope.

* * *

She nodded her head to the rhythm of the song that was beating in her ear and a strawberry flavoured lollipop in between her lips as she walked onto the campus grounds. What a great way to start the day, she thought. Her class was at 11, her sleep was not interrupted and no Yagyuu pesteri-,

Reiya took out her phone only to see that particular guy's name flashing. She made a face before picking up and giving him a very VERY sweet greeting, that it was sickening even to her, "Helluuuu…How may I help you Hiro-kun~?"

There was a dead silence on the other end and that signaled Reiya how disgusting she must have sound to others.

"ooook then~~ Cha bye bye~," Reiya forced out, making sure she didn't puke along the words.

Yagyuu came back to life by the farewell, " Ugh, please don't ever do that again. I beg of you."

" you make sure I don't do that ever again, understand. But hey, it made you shut up, didn't it?" Reiya chuckled as she continued on her journey to class.

"No it just appalled me at how disturbing you get when you have nothing to worry about. Anyways, I called you to ask you again if you'd like to help with the-,"

"No I don't like to help you," Reiya quickly said before he could finish. She laughed slightly as he heard him sighed.

"Have it your way. By the way, lollipops early in the morning is bad for you health," with that Yagyuu was off the phone.

Reiya turned her head everywhere to find him, only to see him looking down at her from the Student Council room. 'Stalker!' she mouthed before briskly walking to her class.

* * *

The day had gone by without any major problems; just an occasional missing representative, boring lectures and a dreary tour guide. Kairi was glad that it was only for a day but she would have been happier if the vice president actually came to help her instead leaving her with strange students and Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"It's really nice meeting you again Shiraishi-san. I think our last meeting was when we were 19 when the old Rikkaidai team and Shitenhoji team had a friendly match. Do you still play tennis with the same people?" Yagyuu asked as they made their way back to the dormitories.

The other guy gave a nod in an agreement, "Yeah it's been quite some time. We're actually still in the same team, still competing once in a while under our university name. We should have a friendly match once in a while with our old friends."

"Since I'm meeting my own team after this, I'll ask them. Do you think you guys can make it here this Saturday? I think we can get some of the other guys to join on that day as well," Yagyuu suggested before stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah that'd be a great idea," Shiraishi agreed as he made his way up the stairs of his one night room.

Yagyuu kept his stare on the guy for a moment before calling out, "Do you by any chance have someone special?"

Shiraishi turned around, one eyebrow nicely arched in amusement at the sudden question from the male president, "I have a quite number of people who are special to me, Yagyuu-san but I'm sorry, I don't swing that way."

The Gentleman was grateful that he wasn't drinking anything or he would have chocked on the drink. What had he done that could have made the captain of Shitenhoji to even consider him gay? Sure he is currently single but he had his fair share of girls. 'Thank god Niou or Marui isn't here to hear that!', Yagyuu thought as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm not gay," his firm yet gentle voice said to get rid of the doubt.

He heard a light chuckle escaping the other man's lips, "I'm really sorry Yagyuu-san but you gave that vibe for the whole day and several years ago. You kept looking at me, with a certain look that made me slightly uncomfortable for a few hours and you were always so close to that teammate of yours. "

"Ah damn. It's my fault then. I can't help it, I was trying to figure out what's going on in your head. Anyways, have a safe trip back to Osaka tomorrow. Please confirm me about Saturday's match. Hope you enjoy your stay, Shiraishi-san," the president bow before pulling out his phone and going on his way.

"What a funny guy," Shiraishi murmured with a smile as he continued back to his temporary stay.

"Had fun?" The Osaka resident's smile fell as he heard a familiar voice. The sound was distant but it was loud enough to reach his ear. He swiftly turned his heels and head, searching for the owner of the voice but there wasn't anyone who looked familiar within several feet from him.

The only familiar person he saw was Yagyuu, who was standing in the middle of the path as a dark haired female walked towards him. He squinted his eyes a little to see the girl. He couldn't see her clearly except her left side. If only she had turned her full body, he might be able to see her but she didn't. 'It couldn't be her. She's too far.' It seemed slightly impossible for him to hear her voice with the huge distant they had.

Shiraishi observed as the woman slipped her hand into his friend's hand and tugging on it lightly, 'Ah, so he has a girlfriend.' It made him smile seeing the Gentleman's calm exterior shattering under the girl's touch. Shiraishi noted that the small smile that Yagyuu had that moment was a hint of something he liked.

The tennis player continued his way back but not before thinking the possibility meeting that certain someone in Tokyo region without calling her was near to impossible. He believed in fate. It was just a sign.

He was may be right. It wasn't impossible. It might be just their fates.

* * *

Yagyuu watched as his right hand person walked towards him with a sadistic smile. She had left him alone with Kairi the whole day! That woman's glare could actually kill if he had not used Shirashi as a shield. It seemed like Reiya was having fun seeing him in pain. Several feet away and she was already teasing him, "had fun?"

"Define that please," Yagyuu, with a hand in his pocket, said in annoyance as she got closer. The president avoid eye contact just to make her feel guilty. It usually works, keyword: usually.

He diverted his gaze somewhere else, only to see the bandaged tennis player watching them. Yagyuu didn't know what he should be doing right now. 'I should tell her I guess,' but he didn't had enough time to think about the right words to use when the girl took his hand and was staring at him with a slight tint of guilt. 'it worked!' he thought but kept a straight face.

" come on! Don't be like this Hiroshi. I'm sorry alright. I'll help you next time. I really did want to help you but you're actually quite dependent on me that I wanted to teach you that there are others other than me to help you. Come on, I'll treat you to your favourite food instead," Reiya had an apologetic tone that it was hard not to forgive.

With a smile slowly forming on his lips, he let her dragged him out of the campus by the hand. She might be right about a something, but he definitely didn't want to admit it, " I'm not dependent on you." She just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

He had forgotten what he had to say to her.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	3. Fate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy (even though it's a short chapter)~

* * *

She saw him.

It took her about a minute to realize that it was him but by that time it was too late. He was already at the other side of the railway station, sitting down and reading a book about plants. He was just a friend of how many months but she couldn't help to feel disappointed. She just didn't know why.

Shiraishi fished out his phone from his pocket, greeting the person on the other line with his calm voice. "You're in Tokyo," the soft female voice murmured, " How come you didn't call?"

The woman who he had not contact for over 3 weeks was waiting for his answer, patiently. She watched him close his book, his eyes wandering the place searching for her, "I wanted to but I was slightly busy."

"The least you could do was call. You sure that's your only reason?" Reiya asked as he kept looking.

He was silent for a moment before smiling slightly, "I wanted to see if we were actually fated. Meeting up at the hill and being able to connect immediately is really different. I just wanted to see if it will happen again."

"what does that prove? All you had to do was just call me. There's no need to wait for fate. I'm your friend for goodness sake. Baka," Reiya said through her phone. His train arrived, hiding her from him.

"Friend?" he questioned as he went over to the train. He had no idea what he felt for her but it was definitely not just a simple friendly feeling.

He didn't know why he left his feelings to fate. He knew it wasn't right, but he was scared of making the wrong choice. Reiya has been a great friend to him for the past few months and it wasn't long before he realized what she meant to him. Shiraishi just didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had created from a simple conversation on a hill.

Then he saw her, as he stepped into the carriage.

There she was, phone at the ear, her eyes looking straight at waited for her reply as he watched her mouth moved several times, yet no sound came from it.

Finally she answered him, "What else can we be other than friends?"

Silence fell once more on the other end as if wondering whether she had said the right thing. He saw her lifting her hand and giving him a small wave, "Have a safe trip back Shiraishi. Too bad we couldn't meet."

She bowed together with a smile that didn't seem real to him, before she walked out of the station. The captain stayed at the window, watching her leave.

It was then he noticed a familiar fabric sticking out of her bag.

He couldn't help but to smile, "Just friends, huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Smiles

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT :(

Enjoy!

* * *

"Out!"

"Ahhhh! I used too much power!" one of the guys exclaimed as everyone watched the yellow ball flying out of the court and gradually falling down the steps of stairs. "The next thing you should request is a fence," Shiraishi suggested with a chuckle as his opponent just scratched his head.

Oishi, being the kind spirit he is, offered to fetch the ball as the rest of the players continued with their games. Minutes later, he came back to the court with a woman, bowing to her in apology several times. "It's alright. None of us were watching where we were going. So it's both our fault," said the woman, trying to stop the man from bowing. "but I was the on-," Oishi started, only to be cut off by the Rikkaidai Gentleman.

"what are you doing here?" Yagyuu asked as he walked towards her.

Reiya shrugged, " I had nothing to do today, so I was thinking of heading to a bookstore or something but when this guy here told me your team and some others were playing several matches, I thought I'd entertain myself watching you guys instead."

Yagyuu shook his head as he took hold of her shoulders and turned her around, "You'll just end up distracting us with your loud snoring. Go have fun at the bookstore." Reiya crossed her arms and held her ground as the president tried to guide her away from the courts. Oishi stood near the pair watching them argue like there was no tomorrow. All he could do was persuade Yagyuu that his friend wouldn't disturbed them at all. Yagyuu let out a short grunt before taking the girl's hand and bringing her to an empty seat beside his stuff. He knew he lost the battle, especially since Reiya added several defending points after Oishi defended her.

* * *

Shiraishi went over to the net as he shook hands with the powerhouse of Seigaku's old team. "Well that was fun while it lasted. Let's have a rematch one day!" Kawamura said as they made their way out of the courts. "Yea, we should," Shiraishi agreed but his eyes wandered off somewhere when he saw Yagyuu walked with a woman, hand in hand.

"Hey Marui, what's Rei-chan doing here?" Shiraishi heard the trickster asked the red hair of their group. He saw the boy shrugged, "Are they back together? I haven't seen her at our practices and games for a long longgg time. Yagyuu never mentioned anything though"

The Shitenhoji captain wanted to stop himself from eavesdropping, so to that, he gathered up the courage and asked the Rikkaidai team, "Sorry to ask you this question out of the blue, but who's that girl with Yagyuu-san?"

"Kazuma Reiya; Yagyuu's vice president and ex-girlfriend," Yanagi answered him as he joined them watched the arguing pair.

Shiraishi stood watching them, face staying calm as always, "He still has feelings for her."

"Yagyuu? Most probably. He was just half-hearted when they broke up but it's been a year already. If they were to get back together, they would have done so ages ago unless Yagyuu is giving her more time or something," Sanada said before taking a gulp from his water bottle.

The other captain looked at the sudden size of the group. Previously there was just Niou and Marui, within minutes of talking about the pair, nearly all of the Rikkaidai boys were there, observing their Gentleman. Shiraishi chuckled as he backed away unnoticed.

* * *

Reiya smirked as Yagyuu gave up, "When are you playing?" "In a short while. Playing doubles against Seigaku. Do I get anything if I win?"Yagyuu said as he took out his tennis racquet from the bag. His friend just raised an eyebrow, looking at him with knowing eyes. Yagyuu sighed playfully as the girl gave the look, "can't a man get a free bowl of soba once in a while?"

The young woman stuck out her tongue as the guy walked towards his court, "You're paying yours-."

Yagyuu turned around when Reiya left her words hanging. She had a small frown forming as she stared at something with a slightly tilted head. "Hiroshi," he heard her mumble under her breath. Her brown eyes went back to him and he knew she was pondering about something. "Who are you guys playing with other than Seigaku?" she asked.

The guy turned to where she was staring and realized why she was asking. One of the guys from the 3rd court was wearing a familiar green and gold jersey but it wasn't the captain that she knew. She stood up and looked at her president, "You actually knew who Shiraishi is, don't you? Yet you've never told me."

For the first time since he met the woman, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say to her at that moment. Yagyuu racked his brain trying to figure out the best way to tell her without her storming away. When he finally thought of something, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with determination, "I have my reasons, Rei. I didn't want to see you get hurt. You guys live far apart, so I didn't want to encourage you and -."

He stopped when she saw her smile at him and placing both hands on his cheeks, "Hiroshi… I understand. You don't really have to explain. Shiraishi and I are just friends, so there's no way I'll get hurt. There's nothing you have to worry or be jealous about."

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow, "I'm not jealous. I'm stating the obvious truth." Reiya just nodded, "Keep saying that to yourself but one day, you'll admit that you don't want me to be overly friendly with your tennis friends. Scared that he'll tell me your deepest secret?" He let out a light sigh, letting a hand rest on hers, "I think my team did that already. Anyways, Reiya," his glasses gleamed under the sun as he closed his eyes and unconsciously squeezed her hand lightly, "are you sure you guys are just friends?"

Feeling the slight pressure on her hand, Reiya gently pulled her hands back to her side. She merely nodded, "just friends. There's nothing that can be developed with long distance contact."

"Rei-chan! Can I have my doubles partner please?" Niou yelled from several feet away. "Why the heck did you do that for? I think something was about to happen!" Kirihara Akaya scolded his sempai. Everyone stared shocked at the younger guy's sudden outburst. Who would have thought that their Junior Ace was a sucker for romantic stuff.

Reiya looked behind Yagyuu to see that the group was teasing the younger man. She laughed at the sight before nudging Yagyuu, "you better go. I'll see around. I'm just going to…walk around."

He watched her walk away, head turning and craning as she searched for the Shitenhouji captain. He pulled away his gaze from her as she disappeared from the view knowing exactly what she was doing.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to contact me when you visit Tokyo?" Shiraishi turned his head slightly to see a familiar girl coming closer. He turned back to the vending machine, slowly taking his time in choosing a drink. He smiled slightly as he replied, "Did you?" "I think I did. I'm quite forgetful," Reiya said as she placed a finger on a button but the man had beaten her to it.

He took out the soda and gave it to the girl, "Yes you are." He put in more money into the vending machine when Reiya gave him a confused look. He just chuckled as he opened his drink before walking away. The girl crinkled her nose as she walked after the guy, "Not going to tell me,huh?"

The blonde chuckled as he stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend. He lightly pinched her left cheek, "it's nothing." Reiya raised her eyebrow but before she could say a word, Shiraishi continued walking. The girl just sighed before joining him.

"How are you?" Shiraishi decided to ask to break the sudden awkwardness between them. "I'm fine. How about you?" Reiya asked back. "Same as ever," Shiraishi replied and then, the awkwardness came back. "So…..you and Yagyuu-san huh?" "Me and…who?"Reiya asked back. "Yagyuu Hiroshi. I heard you guys were together," Shiraishi said as they stopped at a bench and watched the current game.

Reiya kept silent momentarily as she let the information process and when it finally did, she let out a short loud laugh. Shiraishi stared at her with confusion written on his face. "Yes, we WERE together a year back but no, we're just very good friends," Reiya told him.

"Ahhh, I see," then he smiled slightly, "friends with benefits?" She chuckled, "yeah right! We keep arguing about nearly everything, even the smallest of details." "Ah….I see," was all Shiraishi could say. The girl just smiled, "Why the sudden topic?" The Shitenhouji captain just shrugged his shoulder, "I was just wondering since the Rikkaidai guys were staring and talking about the both of you. That's all."

Reiya just chuckled knowingly before she stood up, "how long will you be here?" Shiraishi looked up, "Only till tomorrow afternoon." Reiya's smile faded, "oh. I guess we can hang out some other time when you're here." She put out her hand for a shake, "I better get going before Hiroshi blames me for disrupting a match." Shiraishi took the offered hand without a word other than a smile.

He watched her walk away from him, and observed as she made faces at Niou and Akaya, and waving to the rest of the Rikkaidai boys. Reiya never failed to make Shiraishi smile from the heart.

* * *

"Reiya-chan!"

The dark haired girl stopped half way down the stairs, "Shiraishi-kun?"

"Breakfast tomorrow? I can always take an evening train," Shiraishi asked as he came down to where she was.

Reiya smiled, giving it a few seconds before answering the man, "Tomorrow it is. Just text me where you're staying and I'll meet you there." She turned back around, giving him a short wave before continuing her way down.

* * *

"Are you heading for a date with Shiraishi-san?"

Reiya sighed, "It's not a date. It's just a friendly breakfast like what we sometimes do, Hiroshi."

She was on the way to where Shiraishi was waiting when the president suddenly appeared beside her. "Where are you heading again?" "To some jokester store I assume" Yagyuu replied.

Reiya laughed, "Knowing Niou, it should be. Isn't he already too old for that kind of stuff?" "I think he knows. That's why he still does it. It makes him feel younger."

Receiving no reply, Yagyuu turned to the girl only to see her waving at someone with her 1000 watt smile. "Yagyuu-san," the captain bowed. Yagyuu bowed back, "So, where will you guys be eating at?" "Oh, I thought you're joining," Shiriashi said. "I would love to but Niou booked me first," Yagyuu then touched Reiya's arm ever so lightly to signal his leave, "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Reiya. Shiraishi, until the next match." They shook hands and when Yagyuu has left, Reiya turned around, "So…..breakfast? I'm famished!"

* * *

"What time are you leaving again?" Reiya asked as they walked down the street. "around 5," he told her. "Oh well. The next time you come over, I'll bring you up to Tokyo Tower, The night scenery is as beautiful as the view from our cliff," Reiya said with a smile. Shiraishi stared at her with his own smile and he opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

The girl, still smiling, couldn't help to feel curious, "What's wrong?" He shook his head and without warning, took her hand to cross the road but it seems Reiya's too oblivious with what's happening and Shiraishi wasn't going to point out anything.

At least not anytime soon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Until next time, readers! :D


	5. Sweet & Bitter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yagyuu quietly sniffed the guy beside him and a frown appeared as he was not the source of the smell he was looking for. He inhaled the sweet scent slowly and bent forward to smell the hair of the leaning girl in front of him. An eyebrow hitched upwards before whispering in her ear, "Why do you smell…so sweet?" Turning her head sideways slightly, Reiya replied with a smirk, "I've always been sweet."

"well you see, I said you smell sweet. Not look sweet. You see the difference?" Yagyuu said with an identical smirk, "Anyways, as I was saying, you smell like you washed your hair with chocolate or something." Reiya kept silent for a moment as the professor looked at their direction. She turned back around as he faced the board once more, "Oh. That. Well, last night, the girls and I were trying to make unique chocolates for next week's Valentine day charity sale but one thing lead to another, and we ended up with chocolate everywhere…including our hair and face."

Yagyuu opened his mouth. "and don't ask why," Reiya stopped him. He chuckled, "Then I shall pray very hard for those who'll buy it." "Very funny coming from the guy who loves my cooking," Reiya stuck out her tongue before quickly turn her attention back to the lecture.

Yagyuu was just finishing up a yawn when Reiya passed him a note, _"Do you think it'd melt if I send chocolates through courier?" _He tapped the tip of his pen on the piece of paper before answering her, "Depends on the weather, how you pack it and the speed in which the post travels."

He reached out to pass it back but stopped to quickly add more words, _"Is it for Shiraishi-san?"_ He kept his eyes on her as she read. Turning her head just slightly, she answered his question with a simple nod of her head.

He waited for the class to end to say something. After much contemplation of what to say, the president said, "you must really be fond of him if you're willing to send chocolates by mail."

"Fond? I wouldn't say fond, Hiroshi. More like I'm…..I'm…," Reiya scrunched up her face as tried to find the right word. "Attracted to him?" Yagyuu helped. The girl stared at him, face blank but eyes showed confusion. "Reiya?"

She quickly shook her head, "respect! I respect him. He's a captain of a tennis team since elementary school." With that she walked away.

Yagyuu just raised an eyebrow. "Yukimura's a captain of a tennis team too yet she never personally gave him chocolates as a sign of respect," he mumbled before sighing and briskly walking to catch up with the oblivious girl.

* * *

The smell of freshly baked cookies and chocolates danced in the air as Yagyuu stepped into the student council room early in the morning. He looked down at his table to see stacks of boxes and packets from various admirers and friends. Unknowingly, he smiled slightly as he took his seat and reading the contents of each card.

This was somewhat a yearly routine ever since he entered the university. He'd come to the room before his first class to check for any important matters that needs his review. Instead finding a stack of documents, he'd find a stack of decorated boxes instead. The Gentleman was still smiling after he was done reading the cards, and he grabbed the box that was in the middle of his table but half way of untying the ribbon, his smile faulted. This wasn't the right box. His eyes skimmed through the stuff he received and yet he found no dark brown box with a silver chiffon ribbon and green polka dot ribbon. The chocolate hearts received each year from her were no more there. Had she truly move on?

He just kept in a sigh as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The door swung open, and there stood a panting Reiya, eyes scanning the room. It was empty except for the heaps of boxes on the table. She closed the door behind her, walking slowly towards the table as she tried to gain back her energy. She sat where he sat, tidying up the chocolates and putting them neatly aside. "well apparently I'm not the only late one," she muttered to herself as she saw the untouched documents that was hidden underneath all the gifts. Reiya moved them slightly to the side before placing a dark brown decorated box beside it.

* * *

Opening his eyes as he entered, Yagyuu finally had to release a sigh as he saw more presents waited for him on the table. Yagyuu was grateful but a person can get diabetes with the amount of chocolates he received. He sighed again as he saw his documents were buried under the gifts. The president moved the presents but stop short as he saw a familiar box.  
All stress and frustration vanished instantly. He untied the ribbon, placed it neatly on top of his forgotten documents and opened the box only to find disappointment washing over him. With what he received, he was now sure that her heart was for someone else already even if she was oblivious to her actions.

"What's wrong? You're looking at the chocolates as if I've poisoned them," Reiya said as she entered. Yagyuu blinked several times as he was surprised by the unannounced arrival, "when did you arrive?" The raven haired girl frowned slightly, "minutes ago. Are you alright? It's like you're so deep in your thoughts that you couldn't even hear me slamming the door. Are you sick?"  
She reached to touch his forehead but he backed away slightly, and grabbing her hand. He looked at her slim hand before placing it down on the floor gently. He shook his head, taking a piece of her chocolates and waving it slightly, "The glasses on this mini me aren't symmetrical."  
He popped the chocolate into his mouth as Reiya stuck out her tongue. "you know, if you continue with that habit, you'll lose your tongue," he added and Reiya was so close in doing the same thing again but quickly held her tongue between her teeth. Instead she twitched her nose, "be grateful I made chocolates that look like you. Do you know how difficult it was to get your smirk right?" He chuckled, "wouldn't heart shapes be easier to make?"  
She nodded, not knowing the meaning of the conversation to him, " it would but I thought you'd want something different." "So you gave Shiraishi a mini him with white chocolate hair too?" She quickly shook her head, "nooo..Of course not. I was scared that my hard work would melt. So I sent him normal ones instead." He noticed that there was a short pause before her sentence. Short but it gave light on certain subjects. "I'd prefer the heart shape ones instead," he said as he picked up another piece of chocolate. "Why?"

He stared into her eyes before shifting his gaze somewhere else, "it has more chocolate and love. The bitterness of the dark chocolate taste as if you hate me." "well you know it's not true plus dark chocolate is good for the health," she leaned over to take a bite out of the chocolate he was holding, "I'll see you later in Business." He watched as she walked out of the door and disappearing at the corner.  
Yagyuu sighed once more before placing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

* * *

Eyes moved side to side as they read the message on the small piece of card. A smile crept up to his face as placed the card down on the grass before opening a Styrofoam box. He pulled out a brown box with ribbons and placed it on crossed legs as if it was fragile. Without any hesitation he untied ribbon, only to have his smile widened at the sight of hand-made chocolates by the Tokyo girl. He took out a piece of the heart shaped chocolate, staring at it for a moment before digging his teeth into the sweetness of the chocolate.

"SHIRAISHI! What's that in your lap?" The red haired Kintarou leaped over to his captain's side and trying to make a grab for the box. However, Shiraishi was quick enough to save his gift.  
Chitose joined the two, looking down from the back, " hmmm? Chocolates from someone?" Shiraishi chuckled, "no, I made them myself this morning." The tall regular just laughed as he sat down under the same tree.  
"Wasn't Valentine yesterday?" Kenya bent down to pick a chocolate from the box but again, Shiraishi managed to evade his hands, "it does not mean I'm not allowed to receive any more."  
"Shiraishi….," the captain looked up to Koharu, "Gimmmeee one pleaseeee? Yuuji failed to give me any yesterday!" The bald man glared at his partner who started to argue.

Shiraishi instantly stood up as the threat to the chocolates got bigger. He looked at the chocolates, contemplating something before looking at his friends with a huge smile, "I'm sorry guys, but for once….I'd have to say no." He popped another chocolate into his mouth before instructing a warm up, a smile still gracing his face.

* * *

Sorry guys. I think this chapter wasn't as good as it should be. My 6 months training is slowly taking it's toll on my health and mind. Let's hope my story improve in the next chapter.

Until then, take care!


	6. A Festival & A Confession?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

AN: To those who reviewed for the previous chapter, I'm really sorry that it didn't appear. I didn't realize the settings had changed. So, any reviews for the previous chapter are not posted. Sorry. Anyways, hope this chapter is good. Have fun reading!

* * *

Osaka's Cherry Blossom Festival finally arrived. Shiraishi couldn't be any happier. Not only did he ace 2 of his papers but he would soon meet her.

He looked at himself in the mirror, tidying up his forest green yukata and when he was satisfied with himself, he grabbed a small paper bag that sat idly on his table and briskly walked out of the house.

* * *

He waited patiently at a tree, fingers unconsciously twiddling on the handle of the bag. "Shiraishi-kun…" his name came out in a whisper beside him causing the young man to jump slightly by the sudden appearance. "Reiya-chan,! You scared me."

Her laughter tugged his heart, "I did, didn't I? Anyways, why do you seem tensed?" The tennis captain smiled nervously and quickly grabbed her hand, "Let's go before the place gets too crowded."

The next two hours or so, the pair spent enjoying themselves at food stalls, playing games and watching traditional performances. Halfway through one of the performances, Shiraishi was able to persuad Reiya for a walk around the Cherry Blossom Park. "So in the end, I just decided to use my instinct," Reiya told the man. "Ah I see," was the only reply that she received. Reiya frowned in concern, "Shiraishi-kun? Are you ok?"

He didn't answer her, but instead Shiraishi looked around before slipping his hand in hers and pulling her towards a path. "Where are we going?" Reiya asked as they stepped into a smaller pathway. Again, Shiraishi didn't answer her. However, he did show her a small lake with floating petals and reflection of the moon decorating the surface.

There were only 3 other couples around the area but Reiya didn't seem to notice as she appreciated the beauty of the lake. "This is amazing," he heard her mutter. She turned her head to see him smiling towards her. "Reiya, I have something for you," Shiraishi took a step forward as he handed her the paper bag. As he mentioned her name ever so casually, he didn't fail to see her eyes widened, even if it was just slightly.

She took the bag in curiosity and took out the box in it. Reiya took a peek inside and slowly, her lips crept into a smile, "Shiraishi-kun, it's beautiful." He smiled along with her, taking the silver charm bracelet out and hooking it around her wrist. "Thank you. It's very beautiful, but what's the occasion?" Reiya asked as she examines the the corner of her eyes, she could see the man fiddling with the hem of his sleeve but she ignored and continued to smile.

"Glad you like it. I'm really happy that you were able to come to this festival. I just needed to get something of my chest," Shiraishi said quietly. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage as he tried to find the right words.

The young woman took his fidgety hand in hers, "Calm down. It's as if you're giving me bad news. Wait, it's not bad news, right?" Shiraishi quickly regained his captain confidence, "No, of course not!"He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Well, it also depends on how you perceives it."

Reiya gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I promise I'll perceive it positively. So now there's nothing to be nervous of."

"Alright,alright," he took in a deep breath, "Reiya," The said girl felt a tug at her heart as he said her name with no suffix. This would be the second time that happened. However, she didn't show it as she couldn't understand whether she was feeling the right thing.

"I gave that present as a -," he stopped his confession as someone's phone rang. Reiya's eyes widened and quickly apologized, "I'm realllllly sorry! That's Hiroshi's ringtone. You can just continue." Shiraishi shook his head and let go of her hand, "No it's fine. It's not that important anyway. You should take his call. He's your president anyway. It might be an emergency."

Reiya was uncertain but the ringing continued on. She quickly gave him another apologetic look before answering the phone and moving a few steps away.

The captain kept her eyes on her, observing her body language and expression during the course of the conversation with her president. Shiraishi shook his head, ' No, it's conversation with her ex.' He thought that as he saw her smiling. However, Shiraishi was a cool, calm and patient man and he wasn't about to jump to conclusion. If things happen, it happens for a reason. That was what he believed in. So for now, he would just have to wait.

* * *

"Please tell me you have a good reason for disturbing my night in Osaka," Reiya said through the phone. Yagyuu ignored her comment, _"I take it you arrived safely in Osaka_?" "Yes I did. I don't see why you actually wanted to join me. I'm telling you, Osaka is perfectly safe," Reiya turned to the lake and watched as ripples formed on the surface, "The Cherry Blossom in Osaka is amazing. Shiraishi-kun is showing me this lake. It really is beautiful."

Yagyuu chuckled at Reiya's fascination with the world's beauty, _"I bet it is. Glad you're having fun. Just be careful on the streets at night."_ Reiya can't help but to smile at Yagyuu's thoughtfulness, "Alright, I will. Shiraishi-kun is here, anyway. So…why are you calling me up when you know I'm most probably busy admiring this place?"

"_What time will you be back tomorrow?_" Yagyuu asked her instead. "Before afternoon may be?" Reiya answered, still curious about Yagyuu's intention. _"Shall I pick you up tomorrow? I need you to accompany me shopping. My mum's birthday is next week and I want your opinion," _Yagyuu finally answered her question.

"Sure, no problem. Anything for your mother. So I'll take the 11.30 train from here. See you tomorrow, Hiroshi," Reiya was about to hang up but continued, "Hiroshi…." She looked over at Shiraishi who smiled at her and she quickly smiled back, "you're not calling me at this hour because of something else right?"

Yagyuu chuckled at how Reiya knew him too well, _"Whatever reasons I have for calling you is not important right now. I'll see you tomorrow, Rei. Good night and stay safe." _He hung up first. Reiya stared at the phone, but hearing her name being called out made her push any assumptions to the back of her mind.

* * *

The vice-president quickly made her way back to Shiraishi and apologized once more. "Nah, it's fine," Shiraishi waved it away. Reiya smiled at her friend's understanding, "Anyways, what was it you wanted to say before the call?" Shiraishi took her hand and led them out of the secluded place, "Oh, that bracelet is a gift from me to you for your birthday. I know it's in 2 weeks time, but I'll be here when it's your birthday."

She was confused. Reiya knew that he had something else to say but birthday was not one of the keywords. Either way, she did not show her confusion or disappointment. All she could say was, "Oh. You were nervous because of that?" Reiya felt her hands empty as Shiraishi let it go.

He laughed, and fake as it was, Reiya was still fooled by it, "Unfortunately, yes. It's embarrassing but I was scared that you'd think it was a horrible present." "It's beautiful. Really, it is. You don't have anything to be nervous about," Reiya reassured him.

Shiraishi turned his head to her, a gentle smile gracing his face, "Thank you for coming all this way. It means a lot to me." "Well anything for you, Shiraishi-kun. Plus, I've always wanted to go to an Osaka's festival," Reiya said as she waved to someone.

Her companion looked at the direction of her wave, only to find his tennis members were walking towards them. "ne, Shiraishi-kun, was that really all you wanted to say?" Reiya muttered to the captain. Shiraishi looked at her for a few seconds and gave her a curt nod, "For now, that's all I can tell you." Before Reiya could press on any further, the members had already intruded.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off," Reiya said as Shiraishi handed her a cup of coffee. "Well, you did come here all the way for me plus my friends made you stay up all night playing games. This is the least I could do," Shiraishi sent her a smirk before taking a sip of his own coffee. The young woman checked her watch, "I better go." She turned to him and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for the great night and also for the…birthday present."

She let him go and as she took a step back, she pressed her lips gently to his cheek, "I'll see you next time." Shiraishi's hand touched where her lips landed on his face. He could still feel her soft touch lingering on his skin. The captain couldn't stop himself from grinning and called out to her, "Call me once you're back!" From where he stood, he could see her wave and her smile intended just for him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Letting Go

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Sorry for the wait. I had to sit for my final exams. So hope the story is up to the readers' standards. Have a nice read and a nice day! :D

* * *

A growl was heard from the sleeping form on bed as the curtains were opened to let in the early morning rays brighten the bedroom. Yagyuu turned around and raised his brow as the birthday girl hid her head under the blanket, "Rei, wake up. It's 8.45 in the morning and it's your birthday."

"As it is my birthday, I'd like to stay in bed for another 2 hours," the mumbling of the young woman could be heard through the blanket. Yagyuu took a seat on one side of the bed, leaning against the headboard and poking the half asleep form, "come on Reiya. I've got something plan for your birthday because I know you have no plans."

"Get off my bed," his vice grumbled as she tried to push him off her bed from under the blanket but he did not budge one bit.

"I will not do so until you get up and get ready," the tennis player insisted. He heard a growl from under the blanket before a head poke out from underneath. Reiya kept her head on her pillow, hugging another as she looked up at the man, "ne, Hiroshi, how did you get into my house?"

"I knocked down your door with a huge tree," Yagyuu said sarcastically, earning him a glare from his friend, "your house key obviously!" "Oh… I knew I should have taken it back," Reiya muttered as she closed back her eyes.

The Gentleman just looked at her, not knowing what to answer. After seconds of pondering, he placed a hand on her head, caressing her hair, and in a whisper he murmured, "happy birthday, Rei."

She opened her eyes, but did not dare to look up at him. Suddenly, she felt pain at her cheek as his hand gave a pinch, "Get ready. I'll make breakfast then we can head out to the art gallery you've always wanted to go to."

He stood up even though Reiya had not budged from her spot until her phone rang. Yagyuu was about to close the door when she heard her greeting to the caller.

She laughed, "Shiraishi-kun...thank you again … Yes, I just woke up…" He held in a sigh, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Stupid stupid stupid," he murmured quietly while lightly hitting his forehead with his fist. The president stared at his hand that had daringly caressed his ex-girlfriend's hair before fisting it and left to make breakfast.

* * *

By the time they were done touring the art gallery, it had already been three in the afternoon. Now they sat at a small café, sipping coffee and munching on sandwiches and pastries. " So who's wished you?" Yagyuu asked the birthday girl.

"Iori,Minami, Ryuu, Kairi, the boys' basketball team, Ishiware-sensei, you, Niou, Yukimura, surprisingly Kirihara Akaya, Shiraishi wished several times, the other Rikkadai guys, even Sanada wished me too and I could imagine him saying it in his ever so serious voice, '_Happy Birthday Reiya. Strive for the best.',_" she listed down while chuckling along with Yagyuu at the impersonation.

Once the chuckling died down, Reiya smiled to Yagyuu, "Thanks for today. It's sweet of you to bring me to the art gallery for my birthday. I thought you being busy and all that you'll forget."

"It's you, Rei. How can I forget?" Yagyuu said, giving her a smile. Reiya took a spoonful of Yagyuu's strawberry mousse, "now I understand why the call you 'The Gentleman'."

"Reiya," Yagyuu started. "mmm?" Reiya looked at him with a brown almond eyes but Yagyuu quickly shook his head, "We better go soon. It's going to rain." The birthday girl frowned slightly but she just let him be for now or once he was ready.

"We're in luck. They had one more left," Yagyuu opened the newly bought umbrella and put it over the both of them. People ran away from ran for cover while they casually walk under the rain, conversing and laughing like it was a sunny day. An arm around Reiya's waist pulled her closer to Yagyuu, protecting her from the rushing people and rain.

The dark haired woman smiled to herself, before placing a kiss to Yagyuu's cheek, "You've been a wonderful company and friend." Yagyuu could only smile back.

When they reached Reiya's apartment door, Yagyuu returned the kiss by placing his own on her soft cold cheek, "happy birthday again, Rei." Reiya gave a thankful smile as she opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIYA!"

Streamers and confetti flew in her face as people shouted out their wishes. Soon they started singing, and parted like the Red Sea as Iori walk through with a cake, "Happy Birthday to youuuu~~~. You know the drill! Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Their friend bit her lower lip as she thought of her wish and blew out the candles…or at least tried to. Reiya chuckled, "Let me guess. Niou provided the candles?"

A huge laughter bellowed from the back of the crowd, "Happy birthday Rei-chan!"

"Very funny Niou but thank you," Reiya yelled back, "Well, I guess I get another wish." She blew again but as hard as she blew, only one died permanently."Yeah, I'm not going to waste my energy. Thanks everyone! You guys are just the sweetest bunch," the birthday girl pulled the cake holder into a thankful hug before proceeding with the other guests.

Two hours later, Reiya was sneaking away as quietly as she can to her bedroom and as soon as she escaped into the tranquility of her room, she plunged herself on the bed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds only to open them again when she spotted a silver box with a purple ribbon sitting on her side table.

After a stretch, she sat back up and placed the box on her lap. Her eyes read through the message on the small card and a small smile appeared.

**'_To Kazuma Reiya,_**

**_Happy Birthday. _**

**_May the day be as special as you are._**

**_Love, Yagyuu Hiroshi'_**

With nimble fingers, she took out the item and placed the present on her side table. Once it was turned on, the horses started to move with the rhythm of the music.

The door creaked open but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Trying to escape your own party?" the dark haired tennis player joked.

Reiya chuckled, "Just for a few minutes. The art gallery really took a toll on me, plus somebody woke me up pretty early." His vice president sat crossed legged on her bed, her whole body facing him now.

Yagyuu was leaning against her study table when she was caught staring at him, "Yes?"

"Thank you for the carousel. It must have been quite pricey," Reiya murmured loud enough for his ears.

Her friend shrugged as he moved towards her and sat at the edge of her bed instead, "You mentioned it before. I just happen to have a good memory and coincidentally found the perfect carousel for you. Nothing to it really."

Reiya was quite tempted to crawl over to him and be in his embrace like previous times when they were together but decided it was not the best choice at the moment. So instead, she just sat beside him and patted his knee, "well, still thank you. Oh damn, I've been saying too much of that word haven't I?" Yagyuu took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze before standing up, "you're always welcome" and in a murmur, he said, "Even though I doubt it changes anything."

"What?"

He quickly shook her head, "Come on, let's head back to your party. Everyone should be leaving soon… I hope." "Let's see what else they have in store for me," Reiya said as she passed Yagyuu but doing so, she felt her heart tightened. She had heard and understood what he meant but she could only pretend to be ignorant about his feelings because she had no other idea on how to approach him about her own feelings. For now, that's all she could do.

At 7pm, a knock on her door and the presence of certain tennis captain was another surprise to Reiya, "Happy birthday. Sorry for being late. The train and a few other stuffs caused the delay."

Reiya snapped out of her reverie, "no it's ok. I actually didn't expect you to come but of course I don't mind you coming."

Shiraishi grinned, "Yagyuu-san invited a week ago but apparently I was late for the surprise party.

"A surprise it still is," she whispered as she turned around to look at Yagyuu, who stared at her with a small smile, happy or not, she could not tell. He had disappeared into the kitchen.

He had let her go.

* * *

I guess it wasn't that good of a chapter. sorry!  
well, It should be ending soon. Stay tune for the next and most probably the last chapter. :D

Have a nice day!


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's note: Ok, I guess I lied about this chapter being the last. It seems I'm not able to let it go yet.

So, whoever actually like this story, you're in luck, there might be another chapter or so up ahead.

Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

Laughter was heard coming from the tennis captain while apologies were escaping the birthday girl's lips as they stood in front of the famous red and white tower at 9.53pm. Shiraishi placed an arm around Reiya's shoulders, pulling her close to him, "it's alright, Reiya-chan. I doubt the Tokyo Tower will change when I come back."

She huffed, "Please stop laughing then. I'm really sorry. I thought the last admission was at 10pm."

Shiraishi smiled and turned them around, "Well, that's why Google exist nowadays. Let's just watch a movie or something, ok?" "Fine, I've learned my lesson. Sayyy, how good are you in ice skating?"

"Ice skating? At this time of the year?" Shiraishi asked.

Reiya smiled, "Indoor ice-skating of course. I know one that is open til 12 in the morning. I bet you don't have one of that back in Osaka."

Shiraishi chuckled at her mirth as he shook his head, "No, no we don't. Not one that is open til 12am at least."

-a-a-a-

So there they were, in the ice-skating rink with Shiraishi standing stiff and unmoving on the hard white cold surface with Reiya laughing at him as she made several rounds, "Soooo, you're not all that perfect, eh?"

Shiraishi forced a smirk as he tried to balance himself on ice, "Now what made you think I'm perfect? I'm pretty sure I'm human."

His friend just shrugged as she stopped beside him, "You just…seem perfect. Anywaysss, how long will it take for you to make one round of this rink? 1 day?"

"Yea, most probably," Shiraishi swung his arms as he tried to steady himself but at the end, he only managed to fall onto the hard sighed, trying to bring himself back up and that was when Reiya's slim hand was offered in front of his face, her smile lighting up her already perfect features. Shiraishi felt his heart beat faster as she held his hands, and trying to steady him.

"You taught me tennis, so in return, I'll teach you ice-skating," Reiya smile widened as he allowed her to teach.

Within the hour, Shiraishi was able to slide across the ice without the help of the young woman. Reiya smiled as they moved side by side, "This is why I say you are perfect," and when she saw he still didn't understand, she explained with a chuckle, "You're a fast leaner. You're good in your academics. You're a kind person, you're…"

Reiya couldn't finish her sentence when Shiraishi suddenly toppled towards her but thanks to quick reflexes, she and Shiraishi managed to keep on standing. "Ah, sorry sorry. A kid accidentally pushed me when his other friend pushed him," Shiraishi apologized, not realizing how close he was to the vice president.

However, Reiya had realized it and she was having difficulty with her speech.

She could feel his hands still on her hips as he had tried to stop her from falling and being a head taller than her made her feel his warmth breath near her face. "I…it..it's ok. Kids will be kids. I...It happened to me a lot when I was their age," she stuttered.

Noticing her stutter, Shiraishi looked down to her eyes, and it hit him on how small the gap was between them. He inhaled in some air along with the scent of lilies that emitted from the woman. In a mutter, he asked "what were you saying about me being perfect?"

"you're…just perfect the way you are," Reiya murmured loud enough for him to hear. She quickly bit her tongue before she said anything further and quickly removed herself from his embraced, "We should go, they'll be closing soon."

"Reiya," Shiraishi muttered as she slid across the ice and out of the rink.

-a-a-a-

The raven haired girl felt like banging her head on the lockers as she felt embarrassed at her actions, 'why did I run away!? Why why whyyyyy?' Reiya leaned her forehead against the cool steel locker as she contemplated on her actions, sighing as she did so.

She was never at lost for words and had never humiliated herself except…except when Yagyuu first confessed to her with his feelings.

She touched her heart, "Am I…"

"Are you what?"

Reiya quickly turned around when Shiraishi's familiar voice was right at her ear, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shiraishi chuckled, pinching her cheek, "then you shouldn't have been so deep in thoughts during your birthday. Anything I can help to ease your mind?"

Reiya watched him carefully as she tried to figure out what to reply but instead, she shook her head, "even your words cannot stop the fact that I'm ageing."

Shiraishi just smiled and he continued to do so as they left the place. Even when they had small enjoyable talks on the way back, he kept his smile and when he finally dropped her off at her apartment, his smile grew slightly, " No matter how old you are, you would still be the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on."

He kissed her on her cheek. The smile became a grin, "happy birthday, Reiya. My words cannot stop you from ageing but it can at least ease your mind," he muttered before he walked away, leaving the woman speechless at her door step.

As he walked to another friend's house, Shiraishi smiled to himself as he remembered how Reiya was at the lockers. He had been observing her and if she thought she was saying things in her head, she wasn't.

Everything was a mumble but he could make out some of the words. He had a chance but then, he remembered the one word that could make his opportunity slim…'Yagyuu'.

* * *

"Now if you just turn the page, you'll know that 3 little piggies were about to be eaten by the big bad wolf."

Reiya looked up to the owner of the voice before sticking out her tongue. She put away the book she held with a playful frown, "why is everyone being sarcastic to me these past few days."

Yagyuu helped her up from her seat on the bookstore floor, "because you are fun to tease."

His friend slapped him on the arm before pushing him out of the store, "I'm just going to ignore what you said because I'm too hungry to fight back."

"I'm surprised you're not hanging with Shiraishi-san," Yagyuu said as she finally stopped her pushing.

Reiya kept her face straight as they walked, "Do you not want to hang out with me anymore?"

He chuckled, "of course not. Your company is always welcome…well most of the time at least."

"Good to know…and plus, Shiraishi had to take an earlier train out because of some errands he has to run back in Osaka," Reiya replied with a smile.

Yagyuu just stared at her, face not revealing any emotions as he studied Reiya's body language and expression. His muscles tensed when he realized there was something else she wants other than a lunch date.

-a-a-a-

The Gentleman kept his eyes on Reiya while she stared outside, looking at the view of the city. The ferris wheel shook slightly as the wind blew but even then, both kept quiet.

Yagyuu has waited patiently for whatever she had to say but his patience was reaching its limit. He opened his mouth to remind her of his presence but she had beaten him to it when she averted her eyes to him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you really ok with it?" Reiya asked, her tone lower than it usually was. She waited patiently for his answer.

"What do you mean?" Yagyuu asked back. He knew what she meant and she knew that he understood the question, so all she did was just to give him the same small smile.

He leaned back against his seat, arms and legs crossed. The tennis player gave it several seconds before he answered her, "I called him to your party, didn't I?"

"But does it really have a meaning to it?" the smile was gone from her face as she looked back outside.

When there was no answer from the man, she turned back to him, "Hiroshi, do not confuse me please. Do you need to be threatened by the presence of another guy for you to notice something? Are you waiting until it is already too late?"

"Rei…," Yagyuu started.

Their cart had reached the bottom and as soon as the door was open, Reiya left.

Yagyuu chased after her but he didn't need to go far as she turned back around, a slight frown on her face, "Before I can truly move on, I need to know you can move on. We still have another year or so in the same university, same classes, and the same student council. This whole day, I just wanted to know if you were fine with how things are going. I wanted to know if you won't regret your actions. Are you really ok with what will happen?"

Yagyuu walked over to the girl and stared down to meet her eyes, "You're being overdramatic." He gave a pinch to both of her cheeks before he walked away.

Reiya stood there, head turned slightly as she watched him sideways, 'You never answered the question.'

To be continued…

* * *

So, here's my dilemma, I have no idea who the readers favour more. Yagyuu or Shiraishi?

Do share me your thoughts on whom you might prefer the OC, Reiya, to be with.

At least it gives me an idea on how to end the story, properly.

Reviews are appreciated :D


	9. Sharing Session

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis

Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

Yagyuu looked over where Reiya should have been seating during the student council meeting. She had an assignment due tomorrow, so she had left all the decision making to him and the other members. Though he had a feeling she preferred not to come either way.

As he let his mind wander off, he realised, ever since that day on the ferris wheel, the girl had been acting differently around him. Sure, she didn't show it but he could see it. He could read her like an open book. The many years he hung around her and observing her had made her an open book to him. The tennis player sighed, massaging his temples as he remembered her reaction a few weeks ago.

-a-

_ As soon as the president slid open the door to the nurse's office, a young boy around 19 quickly cowered behind an amused Reiya with an ice pack on her forehead. The boy was a junior member of the university club and from what his secretary had told him, the scared boy accidentally hit the ball out of the court and straight towards the face of his vice. _

_ He was fuming with annoyance at the boy. It was an accident, he gets it, but he didn't understand how it could have flown over the fence in the first place. _

_As Yagyuu entered the room, eyes seething with anger at the boy, he spoke up, "Do you know what a fast and hard tennis ball could do to a person? Didn't your seniors taught you how to actually hit the tennis ball or hold a racquet properly? you could have blinded her or broke her nose. The worst case would have been losing her memory. A tennis ball could be enough to bring a person into a c-." _

"_Stop nagging hi-," before Reiya could stop the older man, the younger one had come down on his knees and begging the man for forgiveness, "please please don't report me, Yagyuu-kaicho. I didn't mean it. I was against the seniors and I was scared and I was…I'll do anything you want!" Reiya felt pity for the young man. _

_ The dark haired man stared at the boy before turning to his friend, "Are you ok?" _

"_I'm fine, Hiroshi. It was partially my fault. If I paid more attention to where I was sitting, this wouldn't have happened. Plus, at the rate the ball was going down, the worst case scenario was I would have fainted. Nothing more." _

_He turned back to the boy, arms crossed over his stomach. He seemed to be contemplating his decision before finally deciding, "Fine, you're forgiven. Just learn to control your arms. Don't hold the racquet too tight and don't direct the racquet's face up. Go back to practice." _

"_Arigato, Yagyuu-kaicho! And I'm really really really sorry Kazuma-san!" the junior left while he still had the chance. _

_ "Where are you going?" Yagyuu asked as Reiya started packing her stuff. _

_"Home most probably," she mumbled. _

"_You have a headache, don't you?" he walked over to her side, and taking the ice pack from her, studying the small bump, "it is slightly blue."_

_Reiya nodded in agreement before taking back the ice pack and heading towards the exit, "but I'm fine. I promise." _

_The Gentleman grabbed her wrist before the distance grew, "I'll send you back home. I brought my car today." _

_ Her breathing had stopped for a few seconds. He noticed and he noticed that once she was breathing at a normal pace, she tried to look natural as she pulled away from him, "I don't have a concussion, you know." _

"_I'll see you in front of the student council building in 15 minutes," he wouldn't take a No for an answer. _

_Yagyuu just walked past her but stopped and said, "Don't overthink it too much, Rei."_

-a-

Sometimes it made him wonder what would happen if he just told her the truth that night. Would she just drop Shiraishi and go back to him? He shook his head.

No, she wouldn't.

As sadistic as she can be, she still has a kind heart, he thought to himself.

Tapping his foot against the floor, realization hit him.

He had an advantage. He was with Reiya more than Shiraishi.

May be its not too late. Unconciously, he nodded, his mood instantly brightened up.

"Yay! We're going to the hot springs in Osaka for the Student Council holiday!" One of the members exclaimed in glee.

Eyes widened as he heard what he just agreed on. Crap, he cursed.

* * *

One thing he was glad was the fact that it was not near to the city and away from a certain tennis player.

"Reiya-chan, we're in the same room," Kairi smiled as she handed everyone their keys.

Reiya stole a glance at Yagyuu's key, "Ah, you're next door. You better don't do anything funny."

He poked the girl's side, "It's not like there's nothing I've never seen before."

Their innocent secretary blush a deep red as she heard. The taller girl felt a vein popped in her head, "Oi Yagyuu Hiroshi! Don't say weird stuff like that! You're going to raise Kairi's blood pressure!"

Yagyuu chuckled, "Arigaka-chan, I think it's high time we looked for a boyfriend for you. I know a few people in Osaka who can be a match."

Kairi's face could turn darker if possible, "Yagyuu-san, if Reiya-chan wasn't here. I would kill you in your sleep."

The smile Yagyuu wore vanished at the threat. He quickly back away, "I'll see you girls later then. We're heading to one of the temples at 2 right? Alright…bye."

Reiya shook her head, 'It was going to be a long holiday with these 2 around.'

-a-a-

"Yagyuu! I'll see you in the hot springs! My body craves for its rejuvenating power," one of the male members said as he ran past everyone else and went straight into his room.

"Is it safe to go into the water right after dinner?" Kairi asked. Reiya shrugged, "It's just dipping your body unless Arashi-san decided to swim, then it'd be a whole different story."

"You girls heading there now?" Yagyuu asked as he joined them.

The secretary nodded, "A nice bath before sleeping would be the best."

"Watch out for peeping toms. They can be lurking anywhere, Arigaka," the president teased but as soon as he said it, Kairi grabbed his shirt and shook him hard, "I don't care if Reiya is around. I'm going to choke you in your sleep."

"Naughty naughty Arigaka-chan, entering the guys' room," he managed to say. This only aggravated the girl and had caused her to hit him on the head before stomping her way to her designated room. Reiya sighed, "Baka Hiroshi."

Rubbing the sore spot, he looked at her through his glasses, "No, seriously though, be careful at peeping toms." The concerned stare he was showing caused her cheeks to redden slightly. She quickly turned, moving towards her room, "I'll make sure I don't go stark naked then."

"Ano, Reiya," Yagyuu called out.

Hearing her full name grabbed the raven haired girl's attention. "Can we meet later at night? We need to talk." Reiya nodded, "I'll see you at 1-…Shiraishi?"

Yagyuu suddenly felt annoyed hearing the name. 'Osaka is BIG yet he managed to be where we are,' he thought as he turned around to find the guy coming out one of the rooms. He greeted them with a smile.

Reiya stood with a hand to her hip, "you're not stalking me, are you?"

The blonde chuckled, "I actually work here part time for the holidays. I just didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you but I didn't see you earlier on, so I thought I should just go on with my job."

"Yea, we just came back from dinner. If you were stalking me, I'm going to put a restraining order on you," Reiya joked.

The guy smiled, and placed a hand over his heart, "well that would just hurt my feelings, Reiya-chan."

"Ahem," Yagyuu cleared his throat as he seemed to be forgotten by the pair causing the both of them to blush. "What time are you are done?" Yagyuu asked.

"I'm staying here till the holidays done. Would you like to have a go at table tennis with me later?" Shiraishi invited. "Fine by me," the other man accepted, "I'll see you at 10 then." He walked away.

"Table tennis? Can't you guys move away from games with balls and racquets?" Reiya wondered at the two men's friendly match. Shiraishi shrugged, "Either that or strip poker."

He earned himself a hit at the back of his head. "Baka," Reiya mumbled. Shiraishi chuckled, "So would you prefer if it was strip poker?" The woman's face became as red as a beet root, "I'm going to take a dip in the spring."

-a-a-

Everyone was busy with their own thing. Most of them were drinking and singing at one of the rooms. Yagyuu just hoped that Reiya didn't join in as he remembered her tolerance with alcohol.

They were already into 3 games but so far everything was normal and relaxed until Shiraishi decided to bring up Reiya into their conversations. "What is Reiya to you, Yagyuu-san?" the captain hit his paddle against the ball.

"Reiya is someone really close to my heart. Hurt her and I will break every single bone you have in that body of yours," Yagyuu had said it without missing a single beat.

Shiraishi smirked, "I'd never dream to hurt her. To be honest, Yagyuu-san, I thought you had given up on her."

"I wanted to but it seems like I'm having trouble. I see her almost every day. For me to just stop, it's quite a task," Yagyuu replied, hitting back the ball as it came back towards him.

"Rubbing it in my face will not stop me from trying to pursue her," Shiraishi caught the ball with his hand, placing it and his paddle on the table.

Yagyuu followed suit, eyes kept on the other guy, "I know. I might be too late but it does not hurt to try."

Shiraishi bowed, "I'm really sorry, Yagyuu-san. If I knew earlier that you still had feelings for her, I would have stopped my own. It is now difficult for me to simply drown those feelings."

"Understood," Yagyuu pulled his stare and avert them to the glass wall on the left side of the room to see Reiya watching them with a curious look.

She entered the room, eyes filled with interest, "What have you been talking about? Seems interesting."

"We were just talking about our younger years. Did you know that Shiraishi-san here previously puked at a restaurant when all the tennis clubs were forced to drink one of Seigaku's crazy concocted drink?" Yagyuu shared.

Shiraishi earned a prying look from the woman, wanting to hear more to the story, "We lost the stupid eating contest. You had to drink it too, remember? At least I puked outside the restaurant. You vomited on the Seigaku's captain shoes."

Reiya made a face at the story, "ok, enough. I don't want to listen to disgusting stories like that. I'm just here to call you guys into the hall. They're having horror stories session. Plus, you had something to tell me, Hiroshi."

Yagyuu stared at her for a short while before shaking his head, "It's nothing. I just wanted to share with your the weird colour of the drink I threw up."

Reiya raised an eyebrow but she shivered slightly as she accidentally pictured the two of them vomiting a blue purple juice. "At this rate, I'd rather listen to ghost stories than your disgusting ones," she mumbled as she exited.

Shiraishi and Yagyuu followed behind her at a distance, eyes meeting once more. "No hard feelings if things are in my favour?" Shiraishi murmured to the younger man.

"No hard feelings," Yagyuu answered.

Yet deep inside, he was having trouble coming to terms of the possibility of losing his friend to the Osaka guy.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review and have a good day! :D


	10. More than just platonic

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Alright readers, this is it. Enjoy! Read & Review!

* * *

Drinks kept on being poured into the small cups. People were slowly unwinding and showing their true self yet Reiya refused to let the second cup of sake touch her lips as she observed the two tennis players who sat at the patio, talking and chuckling about something.

'Curiosity kills the cat, curiosity kills the cat,' she chanted in her head.

One of them laughed at something the other had said.

'That's it!' without another thought, she gulp the whole content of the cup and walked towards the men, only to stop several feet away as she saw a bright flash of light in the dark sky.

Yagyuu noticed the same light and had swiftly turned to Reiya, "Rei…"

She shook her head and continued towards them, and taking a sit in between, "If I didn't know better, it seems like you guys have a thing for one another."

A short fountain of sake appeared on both sides at her words. She ignored it and asked, "So, what's so funny?"

"Don't be a busy body, Reiya" Yagyuu said as he refilled his cup.

Shiraishi nodded in agreement, "It's nothing concerning you. We were just talking about -."

"Yes yes, about your younger years. Fine, see if I ever talk to any of you guys again," their friend huffed as she stood up and left.

"One thing for sure, you'll never get bored when she's around," Yagyuu mumbled.

Shiraishi glanced at the dark haired man before staring up in the sky, "I have to admit though, I'm quite jealous of your relationship with her. You're able to see her nearly every day. I'd be lying if I say I didn't want to give up."

A reply was not given immediately as Yagyuu pondered for an answer. He didn't know what to say but he had to say something, "and I'd be lying if I say she didn't have feelings for you."

This had caught the other man off guard, eyes widening at the fact.

Yagyuu sighed, "The day you went back after her birthday, we went out on her request. She asked me to move on. She asked me if I'll be fine with what will happen in the future."

There was a long silence before Shiraishi finally cracked it, "So are you? Are you fine with the possible future?"

Yagyuu looked down at the cup in his hand, eyes slightly glassy before he downed the liquid in one go. The cup made a low hollow sound as it met with the wooden patio. With one last smile, Yagyuu bid the other man a good night.

Shiraishi continued staring up, observing the sparks that appeared at random parts of night sky. He finished his own drink, and continued to pour more.

The question needs no voiced answer. The body language and eyes were enough to tell Shiraishi that Yagyuu did not want a future with no Reiya at his side.

* * *

The sky growled in rage, throwing its lightning anywhere and everywhere it can. The ominous crash from outside caused an unsettling feeling within the heart of their beloved president. He had been rolling in bed since 11pm and now it was 1 in the morning and the howling dark sky did not ease his troubling self.

He sat up; head between his hands as he listed down his options to rid of the feeling. After much contemplation, he stood up and swung open the exit, only to have taken a step back at the sudden appearance of his dear friend.

Reiya bit her lower lip as she considered something. Her face was tinted with slight redness, nervous for the late night visit, "Erm…"

She tilted her head to the side slightly, before massaging her temples and after seconds of silence, she shook her head, "Screw it. It's nothing. I'm sorry for just appearing like that. I'm..I'm just going to head back….yea.." The vice president quickly turned her heels, muttering to herself about her foolishness.

A flash of light from the havoc outside brightened the dim halls.

Reiya froze.

In an instant, she was pulled in a tight embrace, one side of her head pressed onto a lean chest. As soon as she heard the soft beating of the heart on one ear (while the other heard nothing as a gentle hand covered it) Reiya relaxed into the comforting body of Yagyuu Hiroshi.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her deeper into the embrace as she tried to overcome her biggest fear.

She closed her eyes, waited patiently for everything to end. As it died down, Reiya mumbled, "Thank you…" and slowly pulled away from Yagyuu's grasp.

Yagyuu kept silent, not protesting her action yet he would be damned if he would let her face the whole night alone. He growled in his mind.

Before she could take another step further, he swiftly grabbed her hand, and gently guided her to his room, "sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the floor. What kind of ex-boyfriend would I be if I let my ex go through the storm herself?"

"But…" she started.

Yagyuu gave her a pointed look, "would you rather tremble in fear?"

Reiya gave it a few seconds of thought before her shoulders slumped, "Fine, you're right."

He smirked at his success, opening the door for her, "After you."

* * *

"Arashi needs to find a cure for his sinus," Reiya muttered as she turned to her sides.

"Well, at least you didn't have to share a room with him for the whole trip," Yagyuu scowled before throwing a pillow to his roommate's head, who just grunted and took the pillow as his hostage.

A chuckle came from his bed. He stared up only to meet with her dark orbs.

"Are you sure you're fine sleeping on the floor?" concern covered the tone of her voice.

The pitter patter of the rain could be heard against the walls and windows. The floor was a little uncomfortable and cold due to the weather and the loud snores from the next bed did not help ease the tension.

Yagyuu gave it a moment to ponder on the situation before he tried to sound as convincing as he can, "I'm fine. I've slept on worst conditions before."

No reply came from the woman as their eyes kept locked on each other. Though it may only be a short while, but Yagyuu caught a glimpsed of Reiya's creased forehead before she turned around to face the wall.

A long silence followed her sudden change of mood. Yagyuu was sure that she had fallen asleep, and so he released a sigh before trying to sleep himself.

"Sometimes I feel like I do not know you long enough to understand you. You're still an enigma," Reiya's voice suddenly brought him back to reality.

He listened to her as she mumbled quietly about him before she finally stopped. Yagyuu could hear her inhaling a deep breath before releasing it slowly, "You never answered my question from last time. Are you fine with how things are going?"

"Rei…"

"No no… It's fine. You don't have to answer at all. Like you said, I'm just being overdramatic. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Reiya heard ruffling on the floor before she felt a familiar warmth behind her. She felt tensed for a moment by the sudden action but soon, she melted into his arms as he wrapped them around her, pulling her closer. His fingers laced with hers, clutching them gently as he pressed his lips on top of her head.

"Good night, Rei."

She unconsciously squeezed his hand, a small smile forming at her lips, "Good night, Hiroshi."

* * *

The morning sunlight slowly crept into the dark room from between the curtains. Reiya stretched and turned, a smile on her face and was about to greet her savior, only to find an empty spot beside her.

Brows furrowed together, as she searched for the man. No presence was heard from the bathroom or anywhere else except for the heavy sleeper on the other side. She sat up, giving him a few long minutes to pop out of nowhere before finally deciding to head back to her own room with disappointment written all over her face.

* * *

Yagyuu paused at the doorway of the breakfast hall as he scanned the environment. His eyes found Reiya, laughing at something their friends had said. The president just stood there as minutes passed, contemplating whether to have breakfast elsewhere.

However, before he could make any other choice, he had caught Reiya's stern glance towards him, causing guilt to rush over him without a minute too soon. He greeted everyone as he sat at the empty seat beside his vice.

Reiya poured him a cup of hot green tea while he helped himself to the food laid out for the group. "Where were you in the morning?" came Reiya's voice from beside of him.

"Washroom."

"For 40 minutes?" Reiya questioned back.

"I was taking a bath."

"For 40 minutes?" he could hear Reiya's growing irritation.

"I….," his eyes met Reiya's questioning and frustrated eyes. He sighed as he surrendered. "What do you expect me to do, Reiya?"

The young woman had a crease at her forehead as she slammed the pot onto the table causing all eyes to fall on them.

Realising this, Reiya forced a smile, "Sorry guys, my fingers touched the hot pot."

"Reiya...," Yagyuu whispered but it had fallen on deaf ears as she turned around and chatted with their friends. He tried tugging on her shirt, hoping it will irritate her enough to give him her attention but instead, she just slapped his hand away like a mosquito on her skin.

The young man just held in a sigh and quietly ate his breakfast beside her.

* * *

"That's the last," said Shiraishi as he helped place the last of the bags into the luggage compartment of the bus, "Have a safe trip, Rei-chan, Yagyuu-san. Give me a call whenever you're back in Osaka."

"No worries. I get lost in Osaka easily, so I most probably need you as my guide," Reiya's laughter rang the air while Yagyuu just shook hands with the captain.

After his own farewell, Yagyuu entered the bus without Reiya but kept his eyes on the pair who shared a hug and a smile. He watched as they exchanged words, eyes never gazing to anywhere else except to each other. Then, Shiraishi bent down to place a soft kiss to Reiya's forehead.

Yagyuu frowned.

The young captain's own eyes followed the president as he entered the bus.

"Shiraishi, gomen ne," Reiya murmured.

Pulling his eyes away from the bus and onto the woman in front of him, he smiled, knowing very well what the apology was most probably for, "Whatever for?"

"I'm not naïve, Shiraishi. I want to say yes to you and then he became all…I don't know b-," Reiya tried to explain but before she could continue, he placed his lips on her forehead, "I like you, Rei-chan. I really do but your feelings for him are still more than just platonic. What kind of guy would I be if I don't let you understand your feelings deeper?"

"A straight one," Reiya laughed, only to be pinched at the cheek by her friend.

"If it still doesn't work out between the two of you, let me know. I'll most probably still be available," Shiraishi placed a hand to her back as she stepped on the bus, giving her one his famous smile.

She turned for the last time, with the smile that made him fall head over heels for her, " you'll be the first to know."

With a last wave, the door closed and the bus slowly moved. Reiya, still a little frustrated at Yagyuu's answer in the morning, took her seat beside him. She turned to him, staring at him until he felt uncomfortable.

The said man stared back at her, feeling slightly tensed under her stare. He opened his mouth to say a few words but she beat him to it, "Lend me your shoulder. I didn't get enough sleep."

Yagyuu gladly obliged in hopes that it will tone down her frustration.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to all sorts of direction. Yagyuu, on the other hand, held onto Reiya's wrist, persuading her to accompany him for dinner. It was hard but he managed, with the condition she chose the restaurant and he paid.

_Better than nothing_, he thought.

Even then, the dinner was awkward for the man as Reiya refused to exchange more than 10 words with him. So dinner ended quickly but he thought of trying again. Not giving up, the president offered to walk her home.

However, it made him wonder if it was a mistake.

Now it was Yagyuu's turn to be irritated as Reiya continued her silent treatment, only saying things necessary.

A shrug from her was the last straw for him, "Seriously, Reiya! Can you please stop acting childish and talk to me like your age?"

Her dark hair swung around as she spun on her heels to face him. Her forehead creased in annoyance, "Childish!? Really, Hiroshi? Childish? I was not the one who left the room in the crack of dawn and never came back! You think I didn't know? I stayed up listening for your footsteps! You think you're the only who needs answers? I need them too, Hiroshi…"

Her shoulders slumped, head slightly cocked to the side as she felt tired of staying mad. Her next words came out as a whisper, "I..I want answers too."

The eyes she looked at him with showed tint of fatigue and sadness, "We had over one year break. We have to make it official to stop any more confusion."

Following the tone of her voice, he asked, "What do you want, Reiya?"

Reiya shrugged, " I don't know, Hiroshi. I…." She stared into his eyes and then looked down to her feet, "I…still want you but…what do you want?"

Yagyuu placed his bag on the ground, as he moved closer to her. He then lifted up her chin, giving her a small smile, and caressing her soft cheek with his thumb, "It's an answer you don't really need to ask."

Under night sky and blinking stars, he bent down, capturing her lips into a kiss that has been on hold for over a year. Reiya, on the other hand, held onto Yagyuu, fearing that all this was just a dream and it would soon disappear.

It wasn't and it didn't.

a-a-a

Secretly, Yagyuu Hiroshi smiled in triumphed as he was content that what was first a stranger could only become a friend to his again girlfriend.

"Why are you smiling?" Reiya asked.

"No reason."

* * *

THE END

Ok, here's the deal. If you don't like YagyuuxOC pairing, I have another ending for you, given that there is enough readers who actually prefers ShiraishixOC pairing. So, review or PM me if you'd rather have a different ending


	11. Smiles and Surprises

I'm really sorry for this really late entry. I've been busy and I've been trying to think up of a nicer way for Shiraishi to end up with Reiya. I hope everything is ok.

So, for those who prefer ShiraishixOC, here's the story. (and yes, the early part is similar to Yagyuu's ending)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Drinks kept on pouring into the small cups. People were slowly unwinding and showing their true selves yet Reiya refuse to let the second cup of sake touch her lips as she observed the two tennis players who sat at the patio, talking and chuckling about something.

'Curiosity kills the cat, curiosity kills the cat,' she chanted in her head.

One of them laughed at something the other had said.

'That's it!' without another thought, she gulp the whole content of the cup and walked towards the men, only to stop several feet away as she saw a bright flash of light in the dark sky.

Yagyuu noticed the same light and had swiftly turned to Reiya, "Rei…"

She shook her head and continued towards them, and taking a sit in between, "If I didn't know better, it seems like you guys have a thing for one another."

A short fountain of sake appeared on both sides upon hearing her words. She ignored it and asked, "So, what's so funny?"

"Don't be a busy body, Reiya" Yagyuu said as he refilled his cup.

Shiraishi nodded in agreement, "It's nothing concerning you. We were just talking about -."

"Yes yes, about your younger years. Fine, see if I ever talk to any of you guys again," their friend huffed as she stood up and left.

"One thing for sure, you'll never get bored when she's around," Yagyuu mumbled.

Shiraishi glanced at the dark haired man before staring up in the sky, "I have to admit though, I'm quite jealous of your relationship with her. You're able to see her nearly every day. I'd be lying if I say I didn't want to give up."

A reply was not given immediately as Yagyuu pondered for an answer. He didn't know what to say but he had to say something, "and I'd be lying if I say she didn't have feelings for you."

This had caught the other man off guard, eyes widening at the fact.

Yagyuu sighed, "The day you went back after her birthday, we went out on her request. She asked me to move on. She asked me if I'll be fine with what will happen in the future."

There was a long silence before Shiraishi finally cracked it, "So are you? Are you fine with the possible future?"

Yagyuu looked down at the cup in his hand, eyes slightly glassy before he downed the liquid in one go. The cup made a low hollow sound as it met with the wooden patio. With one last smile, Yagyuu bid the other man a good night.

Shiraishi continued staring up, observing the sparks that appeared at random parts of night sky. He finished his own drink, and continued to pour more.

The question needs no voiced answer. The body language and eyes were enough to tell Shiraishi that Yagyuu did not want a future with no Reiya at his side.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, a knuckle lifted for a knock on the wooden door but before he could do such thing, the door swung open and his knuckle met with a forehead instead.

A familiar female voice groaned in pain. Shiraishi's eyes widened and quickly took Reiya's head and giving it a soft rub, "I'm really really sorry!"

Reiya shook her head, "It's alright. Not your fault."

He took his hand away from her head, giving her a soft smile, "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up, one eyebrow hitched up in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"It's 1a.m. and you're still awake," Shiraishi plainly explained.

"It's 1a.m. and _you're_ still awake," Reiya said in a teasing tone.

The man scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out his reason, "Erm…yea, I'm really sorry for the late night visit…I was jus-"

Bright light entered the dark room and soon it was followed by an ominous crash from outside.

"Rei-chan?" Shiraishi's voice came out in a whisper at the girl's sudden hold on his shirt.

Realising her action, she quickly let go and apologized, "Sorry, I…I just got a.."

Shiraishi did not let her finished as he reached out and pulled her against him. Reiya could feel the vibration of the loud thunder outside and pulled herself deeper into the captain's embrace. He smiled.

"I didn't expect you to be scared of thunder and lighting," Shiraishi said in a teasing tone.

She laughed into his jacket, "I know, it's surprising, isn't it? Like most phobias, mine is also caused by a traumatic experience."

Before she continued, Shiraishi made her look up at him. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear, and gave her a tender smile, "How about we have some hot tea over this story. I know there's some lavender rose tea or something in the kitchen. It'd be helpful for you to get through this horrendous storm."

Reiya nodded with her very own smile, "That'd be great."

-a-

Shiraishi had been listening to her story intently and fully understanding her trauma. She appreciated it.

"So…yeah, every time the lighting and thunder get this loud, I keep picturing the house in flames. I can't get it out of my head. I was 5! But it's still imprinted in my brain," Reiya sighed slightly before sipping her lavender tea.

Giving her a reassuring smile, Shiraishi said, "One day, you'll overcome it. For now, just let someone be there for you. I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you, Shiraishi," Reiya gave him an appreciative smile before a sly one replaced it, "So..what are you afraid of?"

They continued to chat for another hour and soon it stopped when Reiya was sleeping comfortably, with her head on the table.

Shiraishi just smiled. He bent down, and slipped his arms under her knees and back. 'I guess the tea was a little strong for her,' he thought as he walked to her room.

He prayed hard that Kairi was sleeping decently and as he entered, he let out the breath that he was holding in. "Thank god for the cold weather," he mumbled. He gently put down Reiya on her bed but before he took his leave, he planted a soft kiss on her temple, "Good night."

As soft as her voice was, he could not miss Reiya mumbling in her sleep, "Shiraishi…."

He chuckled, and he was happy that he was somewhere in her thoughts.

* * *

Shiraishi helped his friends load their luggage into the bus, "I hope you guys had a wonderful time in Osaka."

"Thanks, we did have a great time," Yagyuu replied but Shiraishi noted a short pause before he continued, "This trip had been a good one. I …erm..yesterday..I"

The Gentleman sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "Last night, you and Reiya…I..Thank you for comforting her during the terrible weather last night. It seems Reiya has made her choice."

Yagyuu offered his hand to the captain. Shiraishi looked at the hand momentarily before taking it, "Last night was just an act of friendship. I doubt it has any effect on her."

"She was scared and you were there. It changes things. If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Yaguyuu gave a last pat on the guy's back and a small smile before boarding the bus.

"This is the last bag," Reiya said with a red bag in hand. Shiraishi helped her load it before giving her a smile, "Do visit Osaka when you have the time. There are lots more stuff to discover here."

Reiya returned the smile, "Of course and thanks for taking care of us while we're here."

"Your visit to Osaka will always be welcomed with open arms, Rei-chan."

Reiya stared at him for a moment before she started mumbling, "Erm…I…Last night..I'm.."

"It seems like World Stuttering Day today," Shiraishi teased causing Reiya to stick out her tongue, " I'm going to ignore that comment for now. What I was trying to say was…Thank you for carrying me to my room. I must have been heavy."

"It doesn't matter if you're heavy or not. What matters is that I love you and I'd be willing to carry you all the way up to Mt. Fuji if I have too."

Reiya chuckled, "By the time you get to…" Her amused expression was quickly swapped with a baffled one as realization finally hit her, "Wh…what?"

The tennis player had said it so casually that she had nearly missed his loving and warm yet serious eyes as he said those words.

He was not joking.

Shiraishi chuckled. However, as soon as he opened his mouth to clear her confusion, a knock from inside the bus had interrupted him. They looked up to find Kairi tapping at her watch.

Clawing herself back to mental stability, Reiya sighed, "This girl needs to learn to take it easy while on a trip."

Once again, Shiraishi let out a small laugh before pressing his soft lips to the young girl's cheek, narrowly missing her lips and pulling her back down into the pit of surprise, "Take care, Rei-chan."

Unconsciously, her hand touched the cheek, head still spinning. Nonetheless, the smile he was showing her was contagious for she quickly recovered from her shock and returned the gentle smile. Giving a short pause, she said, "You too, Shiraishi...Until next time."

Shiraishi watched her board the bus and continued watching as it left the compound. Finally he released a sigh that he had been holding in. He ran his bandaged hand through hair and scowling, "What did I just do?"

* * *

Days have passed and Shiraishi kept himself busy with work and tennis. It was stupid of him to have kissed her without any warning. He was screaming in his head each time he remembered that day.

"Arrrggh!"

"What's wrong with Shiraishi?" Kintarou asked as the whole team observed their beloved captain sitting cross-legged on the court, head in between his hands and mumbling (sometimes even scolding) himself.

"He's been over working himself for the past few days. It's actually unusual of him," Ishida Gin pointed out, slightly concerned for the man.

Koharu shrugged his skinny shoulders as he strode towards their depressed friend, "Shiraishiii~~~ Daijoubu desu kaaaa~~~?"

Within a blink of an eye, the said guy had grabbed the kouhai by his shoulders, and shaking him profusely, "Why the hell did I kiss her!? She must think I'm forceful and desperate! I'm such a loser!"

"Anou…Shiraishi, Koharu looks a little…green," Chitose said, trying to avoid any clean up on the court later on.

When Shiraishi realized his action, he quickly let go and straightened up, "Sorry."

"Forgiven and forgotten…So….who did you kiss?" Yuuji asked on behalf of his semi unconscious partner and excitedly waited for the answer.

With that, Shiraishi continued his moping and grumbling, "Reiya"

Chitose grinned, "That's great! What did she say?"

"She looked surprised and was already leaving. So all she said was 'take care'," their captain replied, feeling guiltier as images from last time replayed like a broken video.

"Well, at least she didn't slap you. So, maybe she didn't mind it," Kenya said, attempting to comfort his friend.

"Did you give her a longggg French kiss?!" Koharu suddenly asked after quickly recovering from Shiraishi's grip.

The Shitenhouji captain raised an eyebrow, "No. Just one of the cheek."

Koharu's excitement rapidly deflated but Chitose was the one who spoke up next, "What? Just the cheek!? You should have taken her by -."

His words were drowned by Shiraishi as he kept picturing the event all over again. The others were not actually that helpful by arguing about kisses. He stood up, almost knocking their red haired member and announced loudly, "You're not helping! I need a quiet place to think clearly. You guys can continue practicing."

He left before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

Now he understood why peace and quiet was essential for the mind. He closed his eyes, and taking deep breaths. He was calm and peaceful…somewhat.

He still sees the stupid kiss each time he closes his eyes.

"It's not really a stupid kiss. Not for me at least."

His eyes shot open and there she was, sitting to his left, the dark haired woman that he kept seeing in his mind, giving him her 1000 watt smile.

"Rei-chan, what are you doing here?" Shiraishi asked, still stunned at her sudden appearance.

Reiya faked a gasped, "You lied! You said you'd welcome me with open arms."

The guy could not help but to join in her mirth. His shock washed away by laughter. "Grandmother needed something from Osaka. So…I volunteered," she replied, giving him a warm smile before turned to the scenery in front of them.

His lips curved upwards as he joined her scenery-watching. They say there in silence, enjoying the view and the cool breezy weather.

"It's been a while since I've been up here, "Reiya said softly.

Shiraishi nodded in agreement, "The last time you were here was during our first meeting."

Then, the silence returned once more but soon disappeared as Shiraishi said, "I'm really sorry for the other day. I shouldn't have forced myself like that. It was stupid of me."

He turned in his seat, facing her with eyes tightly closed, "Here, slap me or even punch me if you want."

Reiya was bewildered at his suggestion but it did not stop the laughter escaping her, "What? Why?!"

He opened his eyes, "because I deserve it for kissing you and saying that I love you without even a single warning."

"Ok. You're right. You do deserve it. It was uncalled for. So…how hard can I hit you?" Reiya asked as she cracked her knuckles. She smirked as she raised her right hand above her.

"As hard as you want…just avoid the nose. I love my nose." Shiraishi joked, closing his eyes once more.

Shiraishi waited patiently to be thrown off the bench but it never came. Instead, he was surprised to feel Reiya's soft cherry lips on his very own. When she pulled back, Reiya let out a small laugh as she saw the guy's confused and surprised face.

"It's just right that I surprise you like how you surprised me," she said, still very amused at his reaction.

Pulling back his thoughts into his mind, Shiraishi joked, "So your payback is by having me want more of…that…kiss…"

Again, she laughed heartily, "Oh Shiraishi, you know me so well." She stood up with a grin,and pulling him up on his feet, "Sun is nearly gone and I'm super hungry. So where can we eat around here?"

Shiraishi chuckled, "I know a great place nearby." They were already taking a few steps when Reiya just turned around abruptly, causing the tall guy to bump into her.

"Ouch, you stepped on my food but never mind," she mumbled before grabbing Shiraishi by the collar and pulling his down for another but deeper kiss.

He was shocked once more but he got over it. He let his tennis bag fell ]off his shoulder as he slid his arms around her waist and thinking, 'I just love surprises.'

THE END.

* * *

Finally! It's done! I hope you guys like the story. There might have been some typos and some flat parts but I hope you guys are happy with it still. Thank you Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
